eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5352 (16 September 2016)
Synopsis As Lee and Whitney leave for Whitney’s scan, Linda assumes that she’s joining. Mick senses the atmosphere and suggests that she let them go alone. In the scan room, Whitney and Lee are ecstatic to see their baby for the first time. As they exit, they’re surprised to see Kim and Denise and are further shocked when it’s revealed that it’s Denise who’s pregnant. Linda bumps into Lauren and Louie on Bridge Street and admires his knitted hat – Lauren informs her that it was from Dot. As Linda visits the Launderette, she asks Dot whether she’d be able to teach her to knit; she’d love to make something for Lee and Whitney’s baby. Linda returns with needles and wool and Dot begins to teach her the basics. Lee and Whitney return from the scan with the news that they have a due date – the 26th March. Linda talks a mile-a-minute at Whitney and it’s too much for her when Linda asks whether she has a feeling about what the sex of the baby is. Linda’s disappointed when Sharon arrives at the Vic and declares that Kathy can’t make darts; she’s ill. Sharon recruits Tracey to cover. Sonia arrives with a set of darts, but claims that she won’t be playing tonight – she’s worried it’ll be awkward with Tina. With Sonia gone, Sharon reminds Linda that she’s the team’s last reserve. Geraldine and her darts team arrive at the Vic with fighting talk, but Linda stands firm. As Mick goes to referee, Geraldine refuses and declares that the next person that walks through the door will judge. Linda agrees, but unbeknown to her, Geraldine sends a mysterious text reading, ‘Now’. As the supposedly random punter enters, Geraldine shares a wink with him. Out for dinner at Beales’, Lee presents Whitney with an engraved frame for their scan photo. Lee can sense something is wrong and Whitney shares that sometimes his family can be too full on – she feels it’ll never just be the three of them. As the darts match takes place, Linda has to take her team’s last throw. Linda scores poorly and Geraldine is smug. Whitney apologises to Linda for snapping at her, Linda’s forgiving. Linda shows Whitney that she’s started knitting a blanket for the baby; Whitney’s touched. Later, Babe finds Linda and shows her that on the last dart she threw, the stem was bent – they’ve been played… Carmel finds an exhausted Kim in the Minute Mart and asks whether she’s going with Denise today to her scan, but Kim declares that Denise will be fine on her own. Carmel comments that Denise could really use Kim’s support – she’s thinking of putting the baby up for adoption. Back at Patrick’s, Kim’s firm with Denise – she’s going to her scan with her. In the waiting room, Kim admits that she knows Denise is considering adoption, but Denise shuts her down – she doesn’t want to talk about it. Denise is called in for her scan and refuses to let Kim inside with her. Denise is paranoid that they are performing a test for Downs Syndrome on her baby because of her age; the nurse admits that the risk does increase with age. The nurse informs Denise that the bridge of the baby’s nose appears normal, but she can’t be certain. Back in Walford, Kim begs Denise to explain her decision. A frustrated Kim pulls out Denise’s baby scan photo that she left behind. When Patrick tries to broach the subject of Denise’s baby – Denise snaps that she’s fed up of other people knowing her business; it’s her baby. In Number One, Kim makes a phone call to Social Services. Back at Patrick’s, Denise sobs that she can’t cope with the thought of having a baby at forty seven, the baby deserves more than she can give. Patrick assures Denise that whatever decision she makes, he’ll be with her every step of the way. Kim calls Vincent home from work and tells him that she wants them to adopt Denise’s baby. Vincent is floored, but Kim begs for his understanding – if the baby is adopted by someone else, she’ll have no ties to her niece or nephew. Kim and Vincent arrive at Patrick’s and Kim shares her plan – they’re going to adopt her baby. Denise hits the roof at the notion and claims the situation would be far too messy. Denise is given food for thought when Kim points out that this way, if she regrets her decision; her child will be across the Square waiting for her… Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes